


All-Natural Krogan Protein Shakes

by TA_Blackstone



Series: Krogan Virility [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: Scott has recently put on a bit of extra muscle thanks to a mysterious new protein supplement. Jaal puzzles out Scott's secret and wants to try it for himself.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Nakmor Drack/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Krogan Virility [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730995
Kudos: 15





	All-Natural Krogan Protein Shakes

Scott huffed a breath as he hoisted his chin over the bar he was using for pull-ups, grunting with effort as he counted - “Twenty...twenty-one...” before finally dropping onto the floor and panting, grabbing a towel to mop up the sweat on his face, neck and naked chest. He grabbed one of the two bottles sitting on the floor nearby to take a long drink of water, then the other one to take another quick gulp of his homemade protein shake. They didn't have anything like it in the Tempest's inventory, so he had to improvise with ingredients he had on hand. 

He couldn't argue with the results, though. He'd come to Andromeda looking relatively skinny, but the new shakes had been a great addition to his workout routine. He wasn't going to be entering bodybuilding competitions anytime soon, but the results were noticeable enough. Certain people on board had certainly been paying attention. 

“Looking good as always, Scott.”

Scott turned to see Jaal approaching, the angara smirking impishly. He walked up to the topless human and pressed in close, running a hand along Scott's naked, sweaty abs and made a soft growling sound of lusty approval. Scott just grinned and leaned back into the alien's embrace, pressing his ass into Jaal's crotch. 

“Takes a lot of work to look this good,” he said, resting a hand on Jaal's wrist. 

“Clearly,” the angara murmured, pressing a lingering kiss against Scott's neck. “As if I didn't know how physically active you were already, my darling. But I am very impressed with the amount of work you've been putting in.”

“Well, I've had some help,” Scott said, holding up the bottle with the protein shake. “Special protein supplement I've been trying out. It's working great.”

Jaal reached up and took the bottle, popping the cap and taking a swig. He made a pensive sound in his throat and swished the thick beverage around in his mouth before swallowing. He licked his lips and glanced at the bottle. 

“Something about that tastes oddly familiar...” he said. “What did you say it was again?”

Scott just grinned and Jaal's big, expressive eyes widened in sudden realization. 

“No!” he exclaimed. “That's...wow. I didn't realize it contained that much protein. How long have you been using it?”

“A few weeks.”

“A few weeks?” Jaal repeated, shaking the bottle. “And you didn't tell me?”

Scott smiled bashfully and raised his hands. “Well, I was waiting to see if it worked. I was going to tell you! Eventually.”

Jaal did his best to look upset, but spoiled it with a badly-contained smirk. He slid an arm around Scott's waist and tugged him in close to his side. 

“Well, I think we both need to go have a word with a certain someone, don't we?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Scott agreed, smirking a bit as well. 

The pair of them left the cargo bay and made a beeline straight for Scott's quarters, the doors opening to reveal a very naked Drack lounging on Scott's bed and looking at a datapad, a glass of what could only be ryncol sitting on the nightstand. He looked up and raised his mechanical hand in a lazy wave. 

“Drack,” Jaal said, walking up to the bed and holding up the bottle. “I wasn't aware krogan seed had such impressive health benefits.”

Drack sighed and sat up, setting the datapad aside and turning to look at Jaal with a lazy grin. “Hey, I can't help it. Maybe humans just need a little more krogan in their diet. But if you're feeling like you might have a bit of a deficiency, maybe I can whip some up for you too, Jaal.”

“And why didn't you before?” he asked, slipping up onto the bed to lean into Drack's side, resting a hand on the krogan's belly. 

“Hey, Scott's the one who wanted to bulk up,” Drack said, pointing at the human. “Got plenty for both of you if you're that hungry for krogan protein.”

“You know we are,” Scott said, crawling up onto the bed and leaning into Drack's other side. The old krogan chuckled and slipped his arms around each of their waists. 

“Good,” he said, sliding his hands up to the backs of their heads. “Get to it, you eager little sluts.”

Scott and Jaal promptly assaulted the blunt head of that huge cock with their cocks, hands grasping at the thick shaft and massaging over the old krogan's heavy, churning quad. Drack responded to the pair's ministrations with deep-chest sighs and grunts, the horny old krogan gently grasping the backs of their heads and pressing their mouths together against his thick, drooling knob. 

“You greedy little mammals,” he chuckled. “Jaal, work the head. Scott, get your mouth on my quad, double time.”

They obliged, and quickly. Jaal spread his mouth wide around Drack's blunt, drooling cockhead, stopping that dribble of precum with his tongue. He wrapped his strong fingers around the veiny shaft and began to bob his head with deep-chested moans, slurping noisily while he pumped his hand. Scott settled himself between Drack's powerful legs and dove face-first into the krogan's quad, those four, churning testicles pressing up the human's cheeks as he dithered about with his tongue, trying to decide with of those weighty orbs he'd focus on first. 

Drack gripped at the bed sheets with the metal fingers on his prosthetic arm, his 'real' hand coming up to cup the back of Jaal's head. He pushed the angara's mouth further down onto his cock, the pressure making Jaal squeeze his eyes shut, Drack's fat knob probing into the back of his throat and making him gag. 

“If you want one of my protein shakes, Jaal,” the old krogan growled. “You're gonna fucking work for it, right?”

Jaal made a noise in his throat that had something of an agreeable tone to it and Drack chuckled. He looked down between his legs at Scott with a lusty sneer. 

“As for you, Ryder,” he said, reaching down and pulling Scott's face firm up against his quad with his prosthetic hand. “You're gonna wait your turn, you greedy little cumdumpster. You got me?”

Scott made a similar affirmative noise, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

“Good,” Drack said, his gravelly voice deep and domineering. “Now since I'm gonna need to produce enough protein for both of you insatiable little cocksleeves, you're gonna work twice as hard to pay me back. That means I get to use your asses whenever, wherever I want. Am I perfectly clear on that?”

Both Jaal and Scott made muffled, but clearly eager, noises of assent. 

“Good.”

Drack grunted and pushed Jaal's head down, arching his hips up and squirting a thick, rich load of krogan seed right down the angara's gullet. Jaal gargled and choked a bit, pearly seed dribbling from his nostrils as Drack force-fed him a bellyful of krogan cum. He let go and Jaal pulled his head back, coughing and gagging. Drack laughed and patted the angara's back. 

“Too rich for ya, Jaal?”

Jaal grinned and wiped at his nose, sniffling. “Mmm, perhaps I need another taste to judge properly.”

Drack smirked and pulled the angara face-first onto his cock again. Scott pulled his mouth back from Drack's quad and moved up to work his tongue around the root of the krogan's cock, the sensation earning a soft grunt from the old warrior. 

“I didn't say you could move your mouth, Ryder,” Drack grunted. 

Scott just waggled his eyebrows and licked up the residue left behind by Drack's first load. Drack chuckled and held onto Scott's head as well. He nudged Jaal back and the angara looked up in surprise, tilting his head quizzically. 

“Scott's hungry,” Drack said and sat up, moving around Scott and pinning the human to the bed. “Feed for me, will ya, Jaal?”

“Of course,” Jaal said, grinning as he got up off the bed to stand at the edge, his own cock standing at attention and dripping precum with great anticipation. 

Drack easily spun the much-smaller Scott around to face the edge of the bed where Jaal was waiting, the angara reaching out to grasp the human's head once he was in position. He pushed forward into Scott's waiting mouth with glee, holding him steady while Drack forced his broad knob past Scott's anal ring, spreading the young human nice and wide, driving deep into him and pushing him forward onto Jaal. In tandem, they pulled out and thrust back in as if trying to meet somewhere inside Scott's middle. Jaal pushed easily into Scott's throat, making the human gag, and Drack dove deep enough to form a sizable bulge in the human's lower belly. 

Scott made an indistinct whimpering sound and his eyes rolled back, his own cock throbbing with need. Drack rubbed vigorously against the human's prostate, pushing that button repeatedly until Scott popped. His cock kicked wildly underneath him, spraying ropes of seed across the sheets and his own belly. His ass clenched around Drack, forcing a groan from the old krogan. 

“Nnngghh!”

Drack's quad clapped forcefully up against Scott's ass, his cock spewing a fresh load, this one filling Scott's guts, his belly swelling ever so slightly. The human moaned and gargled limply around Jaal's cock, but he still had the presence of mind to swallow once he felt Jaal squirting down his gullet. The angara grit his teeth, his pert rump clenching up as he pushed himself to the hilt in Scott's mouth, fingers gripping the back of his lover's skull. 

“Ahh...” Jaal sighed, pulling free of Scott's mouth and gently smoothing back his hair. “There, is your hunger sated, my darling one?”

Scott groaned and laid his head down, smiling numbly. Drack withdrew from the well-used human with a grunt, his cock slowly slurping its way free and ending with a wet pop. He patted Scott's hip and laid back on the bed, one leg resting over Scott's naked back. He grinned at Jaal and gestured him forward. Jaal crawled up onto the bed and snuggled into Drack's side, looking up at him. 

“So,” Drack started. “What do you think of the protein supplement?”

“I'm eager to start using it myself,” Jaal said with a broad grin.

Drack grinned back. “Good. I'll fill up a couple of bottles for you two tomorrow.”

“Have the krogan considered selling this...supplement?” Jaal asked. “I think it would be good for New Tuchanka's economy, yes?”

Drack considered that for a moment. “Hngh. You might be on to something, kid.”


End file.
